jamesbondfandomcom_de-20200213-history
John Rhys-Davies
John Rhys-Davies (* 05. Mai 1944 in Ammanford, Carmarthenshire) ist ein britischer Schauspieler und Charakterdarsteller. Kurzbiographie John Rhys-Davies wurde am 05. Mai 1944 als Sohn der Krankenschwester Phyllis Jones und des Offiziers Rhys Davies geboren. Schon in jungen Jahren begeisterte er sich für Literatur und absolvierte ein Studium der Geschichte und der Englischen Literatur. Schon während er studierte trat er am Maddermarket Theatre auf und gründete die University Dramatic Society. Nach der Universität nahm er Schauspielunterricht an der renommierten Londoner Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, wo er 1969 seinen Abschluss machte und, wie mehrere weitere profilierte Darsteller des 007-Filmkosmos, Ensemblemitglied der Royal Shakespeare Company wurde. In den frühen 1970er Jahren fand er seinen Weg zu Film und Fernsehen, wo er Gastauftritte in erfolgreichen Serien wie Agentin mit Herz (Scarecrows and Mrs. King) und Mord ist ihr Hobby (Murder, She Wrote) absolvierte. Größere Bekanntheit brachte ihm seine Darstellung als Sallah, den er 1981 im ersten- und 1989 im dritten Teil der Indiana Jones-Abenteuer-Reihe spielte. 1987 wurde er Teil des Bond-Filmuniversums als er an der Seite von Timothy Dalton (*1946) in John Glens Der Hauch des Todes (The Living Daylights) in die Rolle des KGB-Chefs General Leonid Pushkin schlüpfte. Im Fernsehen trat Rhys-Davies danach in den ersten drei Staffeln der 1995 bis 2000 ausgestrahlten Science-Fiction-Serie Sliders – Das Tor in eine fremde Dimension (Sliders) auf, wo er die Rolle des Professor Arturo verkörperte. Desweiteren war er in zwei Episoden der zwischen 1995 und 2001 produzierten Serie Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager als interaktives Hologramm des Universalgelehrten Leonardo da Vinci zu sehen. Internationale Popularität erlangte er in der Rolle des Zwergen-Kriegers Gimli Glóins-Sohn in der aufwändig inszenierten, 2001 bis 2003 produzierten Der Herr der Ringe (The Lord of the Rings)-Filmtrilogie, basierend auf J. R. R. Tolkiens gleichnamigem Fantasy-Epos. Zudem lieh er im englischen Original dem Ent Baumbart seine charakteristische tiefe Stimme. Während der Dreharbeiten entwickelte er eine allergische Reaktion auf das silikonbasierte Make-Up, weswegen seine Augen regelmäßig zuschwollen, was trotz der Bemühungen der Maskenbildner in einigen Szenen bemerkbar ist. 2016 spielte er in der kurzlebigen Fantasy-Endzeit-Serie The Shannara Chronicles, basierend auf der gleichnamigen Roman-Reihe des US-amerikanischen Schriftstellers Terry Brooks den Part des Elfenkönigs Eventine Elessedil. Von 1966 bis zu ihrem Tod 2010 war John Rhys-Davies mit Suzanne Wilkinson verheiratet und hatte mit ihr zwei Söhne. Obwohl das Paar sich 1985 trennte, wurden sie nie geschieden und hielten weiterhin engen Kontakt. Er sorgte für sie bis zu ihrem Ableben infolge ihrer Alzheimer-Erkrankung. Seit 2004 ist er mit Lisa Manning liiert und hat mit ihr eine gemeinsame Tochter. Er lebt auf der Isle of Man und hat einen zweiten Wohnsitz in Waikato, Neuseeland. Wissenswertes Ursprünglich sollte das gesamte KGB-bezogene Komplott Koskovs auf General Gogol abziehlen. Da Gogol-Darsteller Walter Gotell (*1924; †1997) jedoch mit gesundheitlichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, wurde der Charakter des General Pushkin eingebaut und der gesamte Handlungsstrang um das Smert Schpionam-Komplott auf ihn zugeschnitten. Gotell hatte letztendlich nur einen kleineren Gastauftritt am Ende von Der Hauch des Todes. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: gen-pushkin-portrait.png|General Leonid Pushkin Der Hauch des Todes|link=General Leonid Pushkin Kategorie:Darsteller